


A very Whoring meeting

by orphan_account



Series: My Russian sugar daddy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Office, And Lots of It, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cockslut Katsuki Yuuri, Cocky Victor Nikiforov, Cumslut Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Did I say dirty talk?, Dirty Talk, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Facials, I meant filthy talk, Masturbation, Multi, Office Meetings, Office Sex, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Slut Shaming, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, a little bit of Pregnancy Kink, cum, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor is in a very boring meeting, but when Yuuri comes along, things get interesting.





	A very Whoring meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually wondering how I wrote this without stabbing myself in shame.

This was definitely the most boring meeting of Victor’s life.

Nobody remembered what it was about, even Yakov was struggling to keep it going.

Phichit was drawing doodles on the spare pieces of paper.

Leo was fasted asleep.

Christophe was eyeing everyone in the room up, probably deciding who to sleep with next.

Victor was in a stuffy room filled with tired betas and grumpy alphas, as an alpha himself he was really hating this.

He just wanted someone to get his dick wet.

He had once attempted to bang a male alpha (emphasis on attempted) all that happened was, Victor and the other alpha argued on who should top, it ended in both of them being too flaccid to do anything. 

It was only experimental anyway, this made Victor know that his best bet with alphas were female, but even then one female alpha he slept with kept trying to finger his ass while riding him.

Female alphas are very hard to please.

Betas were alright, but they didn’t have the smell of an omega.

Victor loved omegas.

Male, female, he didn’t care as long as he was inside of them.

He had recently heard of a new, Male omega working in the office. A Japanese omega called Yuuri. This confused Victor ‘wasn’t Yuri a Russian name?’ He thought.

The only other Yuri he knew, was sitting next to him. Also an alpha; Yuri was still quite aggressive despite his small size.

As Victor pondered, the door slowly swung open.

“I have some coffee here” Came a meek voice from the doorway.

Victor turned to find the most lovely omega he had ever seen. Caramel coloured eyes scanned the room with nervousness, he had curves that Victor never knew male (or even some female) omegas could have.

How had he not met this beauty before?

Then again, when you’re the boss of a multi-billion dollar company like Victor, you’re too busy being sucked off by busty women to bother meeting your co-workers.

“Gentlemen, this is our newest recruit; Katsuki Yuuri.” Although Yakov was technically Victor’s boss, Victor was still powerful enough to take care of everything himself, he liked to keep Yakov as a father figure.

“Hey! I’m Yuri!” Cried the Russian tiger angrily.

“Well, this Yuuri is Japanese.” Yakov tried to keep himself together.

Victor looked at Japanese Yuuri and winked, causing him to blush “Don’t worry little tiger, you can be Yurio.”

“What?!”

“Hey, that’s a good name!” Christophe laughed.

The laughter (and Yurio’s protects) in the room soon died down.

There was a heavenly scent in the room.

During everyone’s silence confusion, Yuuri walked around the room giving mugs of coffee to everyone.

When he got to Victor, he did stopped in his tracks, his nose started to twitch, his hands were shaking so much, that he had to put the tray of mugs down in case of dropping it.

He looked at Victor.

Everyone watched in suspense at what could happen next.

Next thing they knew, Yuuri got on his hands and knees in submission beside Victor.

Victor forgot how long his mouth had been lest agape at the sight, but his face of shock soon turned to a pleased grin.

“Alpha Daddy” Yuuri moaned out loud.

Groans echoed though the room at Yuuri’s pretty voice.

The Japanese bottom crawled to Victor’s chair, and stared at the big taint in the Russian man’s trousers.

“Suck daddy off, whore.” Victor growled at the pretty thing. He no longer cared about anyone else in the room 

They seemed to be enjoying it anyway.

Yuuri unzipped Victor’s trousers and his doe eyes widened at the sight of that huge Russian dong.

The little omega licked the pre cum from the tip, causing Victor to grunt. Yuuri then swallowed the large organ down his throat.

The Russian alpha getting head, looked round the room to find his employees jacking off, even Yakov.

As Yuuri sucked that dick like his life depended on it, Victor grabbed his hair to yank him off. “Take your clothes off, slut” Victor commanded.

“Yes daddy”

Yuuri ditched the blouse, skirt and shoes, leaving him in just his stockings and underwear.

“Does this Please you Daddy?” Asked the little omega coyly.

“Good boy” Victor purred as he pet Yuuri’s hair.

“Hey boss, can we have a go?” Christophe asked desperately, he wanted to get his rocks off with the pretty omega.

“Gather round boys, I’m sure this little cum dumpster would love to have semen all other his lovely face.” Victor offered to everyone.

Yuuri mewled in agreement.

The men made a semi circle in front of Yuuri, and furiously beat their meat in his direction.

“Play with your breasts!” Victor growled at Yuuri.

The horny bottom removed his bra, and cupped his boobies, giggling them a bit.

The men all Came sat the sight of Yuuri touching himself. Shots of cum now covered Yuuri head to toe

“Get over here, bitch!” 

Yuuri scrambled to his feet at Victor’s command.

“Yes daddy?”

“Sit on my rod”

The Japanese boy’s eyes trailed down to Said “rod”. It was big, even bigger than the penis’ that Yuuri had seen in pornography.

“But daddy, it’s very thick and long. Will it fit?” Asked Yuuri shyly.

The wicked grin on Victor’s face got even wider. “We’ll Just have to find out and see”

Yuuri nodded in understanding, and made his way to Victor’s chair.

Although everyone else in the room had already cum, they could still feel their erections already beginning to form again.

Yuuri’s legs were now either side of Victor’s narrow hips. Victor looked down to find that Yuuri was still wearing panties.  
He grabbed the side of the elasticated side, and ripped it off with his strength.

The omega on his lap squeaked with excitement.

Yuuri’s coochie was now on display, and it was soaked with drops of slick seeping out.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you?” The Russian alpha purred. “Look at all these men, horny for you.” As he spoke, Victor fingered Yuuri, feeling the wet warmth on his skin. 

“D-Daddy” the cute omega hiccuped.

“My my, you are so wet. Bet you got even wetter at the sight of my monster manhood, huh?” 

The other men in the room continued to Jack off at the sight of Yuuri’s sweet pussy.

“Wreck him Victor!”

“Show him who’s daddy!”

“Fill him with your spunk!”

They all called out.

“Feels like you’re ready.” Was the last thing Victor Said, before removing his fingers and filling Yuuri’s vag with his member.

“Oh daddy, Yes!” The Omega screamed.

“Pound that poon!”

“Pound that poon!”

Victor’s employees chanted on repeat.

The omega bounced frantically on that fat alpha rod. He was loving everything about this. The men watching, the now dried cum on his face and the beast of an alpha, thrusting his massive erection into his tight puss.

Victor was sucking and kissing Yuuri’s neck aggressively. “You wanna be filled with my cum, don’t you?” He loved talking dirty to his sex partners. “You’re gonna be dripping with daddy’s seed.”

The sheer thought of being so filled with cum, that it drips out because you can’t fit anymore, made Yuuri squeal with pleasure.

“Slutty bottom bitch loves cum so much, that he doesn’t care if he gets pregnant!” The alpha was clearly in rut by this point, and kept babbling filthy things.

“Hey, how about I make you pregnant? Then you can walk round the office with a round belly, and show it off to let everyone know you’re mine!”

“Daddyyyy!” The omega made a high pitch scream as he came. Little drops of sterile cum shot out of his teeny cocklet.

Victor soon followed. Swearing in Russian as his cum made a cream pie in Yuuri’s cooch.

“Look at his face, boys. That’s the face of a satisfied slut.” Victor was slightly out of breath, as he held Yuuri by the chin to show the others, the wrecked expression on the omega’s face.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The next day, nobody spoke a word of what happened the previous day.

Yuuri couldn’t bare the thought of seeing the Russian alpha.

“Hello Yuuri.”

Just his luck.

“H-Hello Victor.” Yuuri said nervously.

“You free for lunch?” The Russian asked.

“Yes?”

“See you then. Don’t leave daddy to eat on his own.” Victor winked and left.

Yuuri felt his vag seep slick in response to the word eat.

It has different meanings after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have a jumbo size comment, with extra kudos on the side, please.


End file.
